Rock Lee's Sister, Rock Lea
by Oni Goddess
Summary: HELLO! This is a Naruto fanfic based on the lives of Rock Lee and his younger sister Rock Lea my char! From the chuunin exmas and so forth XD W00T! Pairings: LeeTenTen, GaaraLea, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTemari


The Story of Rock Lea

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone… I was formerly known as Yami Baiken-san, but have changed my name to Emo Dante because that's what my friends call me…so they forced me to change my pen name so they could find me easily. ;

This is my second Naruto fiction…the first is still in progress don't worry. I just got struck with an idea so I started this one.

It is about Rock Lee having family. His only family left is his sister because their parents were killed on a dangerous mission. Lee was about six years old and Lea was four years old. The pairings that I will show as a major are Shikamaru and Temari; Lee and Ten-Ten, and Sabaku no Gaara and Lea (Gaara is two years younger than Lee, literally…if you know the show that well… XD WOOT!)

Minor couples that I will or may not even focus on are:

Naru/Saku

Kiba/Hina

And others I have not yet thought of XD

Okay I'm done… on with the story!

Oh WAIT… I don't own Naruto, if I did, there would be more Gaara and Lee episodes, yaoi, and pet monkeys and fire breathing dragons! XD WOOT! But I own Rock Lea… so don't steal her from me! If you were wondering, you pronounce her name: Lee-uh…. XD

"WOOT!" (talking)

"_WOOT!" (thinking)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Dream**

"I'm sorry Lee…but you're parents didn't make it. They finished their mission successfully… but were ambushed by rouge ninjas." The Sandaime looked down at the six year old, who's large eyes started to fill to the brim with tears.

The small boy held back his tears…unsure of what to say. Rock Lee just stood in front of the old man trying to fight back the agony that begged to be let lose.

Sarutobi patted the boy's head as a form of comfort, "It's okay to cry Lee…it cleanses the soul."

At those words, Lee's small, strong arms clung onto the Hokage's arm and started to cry.

Sarutobi hugged the small boy, "It's okay Lee…it's not the end. You still have your little sister. I'm sure that you're parents would want you to care and love your little sister. Can you do that for them?"

Rock Lee stopped the water works, taking in deep breaths as he spoke his first promise that he would keep for an eternity, "I promise to protect Lea with my life!"

**End Dream**

Rock Lee slowly opened his eyes. _"That dream again…why that one?"_ Lee wiped his face, which was wet. He must have been crying in his sleep. He'll never forget the day his parents died…and their funeral. That was eight years ago…Lea was four back then; she had no idea what was going on.

Lee got out of bed and looked into the mirror. He was fourteen, tall, well built, not too skinny, had glossy black hair in a bowl shaped hair cut that went well with his face, brown eyes and…huge eyebrows. Lee sighed. Maybe that was why girls never talked to him…it was those monsters that dominated his face. _"But…if I ever did take them away…I just wouldn't look like myself anymore…Lea got lucky…she has mom's eyebrows…"_

Lee dressed into his green jumpsuit, tied his head band around his waist, put his orange leg warmers on and his shoes. Lee brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and washed his face. _"YOSH…breakfast then training! I hope we have a mission today!"_

Lee walked through the average size house that he shared with his younger sister. Lea was in the kitchen making breakfast. Lee set the table and helped serve breakfast.

"Good morning my youthful sister Lea!" Lee greeted his sister with a warm hug. Lea smiled and hugged her brother back, "Good morning my youthful big brother!" (A/N: Ha…I bet you people who are reading this are like: OMG O-o…not her too!)

The duo sat in a comfortable silence as they ate the breakfast that the younger one had prepared. Lee looked up from his breakfast, which was an egg and cheese omelet with avocado and tomatoes in it and two link sausage on the side with a small portion of yogurt for something sweet and a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"So Lea, what are you going to do in school today?" Lee asked.

Lea swallowed her food, "Don't tell me you don't remember!"

Lee was taken aback, "Remember what? Should I not have forgotten something?"

Lea smiled at her brother, "Lee, today is the graduation test! Iruka-sensei said that he'll let me pass! I just have to do what you had to before you became Genin!"

Lee felt like slapping himself. _"OF COURSE! How in the world of all that's youthful could I forget something as important as this?"_

"I'm sorry Lea! Jeeze…my head is just in the clouds lately. I'll ask Gai-sensei if I can leave training early to meet you after your exam okay? What time is your exam?" Lee took a bite of his omelet.

"It's at noon Lee. Will you and Gai-sensei be there? Ten-Ten-san too? And Neji-san?" Lea asked.

Lee twitched at Neji's name, "If they're not busy Lea. But I know for certain that I will be there no matter what! I promise!" Lee gave his sister a thumbs up and a smile.

Lea smiled and nodded, going back to her food. Lee finished up his meal and washed his own dishes, "Hurry up Lea, I'll walk you to your last day of school!"

A small yosh came from his little sister as she finished the last of her food. Lea washed her dishes and fixed up her hair a little and went to Lee, who was waiting at the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lee and Lea walked down the streets of Konoha towards the academy. Anyone who looked at the two would say, "They look like twins…sort of."

Lea did look like Lee a little bit. But Lea had long hair to her waist which she held back in a braid. Lea had bangs like Lee, but hers were more uneven…on purpose. They both had the same nose and ears. They also shared the same smile. Lea also had brown eyes, but shaped like their mother's…which was normal…(insert sweat drop). They also shared the same passion and enthusiasm for training and curry…which is kind of scary… Some people call them Beauty and the Green Beast…which was ironic on Lee's part.

Lee looked at his sister, who was untying her hair and retying it over and over again, fixing her braided hair. Lee rolled his eyes, "Don't be nervous Lea, you'll do fine."

Lea looked at her brother, "You sure Lee?"

"You're my sister, of course you'll do fine." Lee smiled at his sister. Lea smiled back, feeling a bit more confident.

Lea looked up at her brother. She felt so small compared to Lee… and weak…which she hated. Sure Lee had taught her taijutsu and all of his techniques…but Lea knew that she could never be as good as her brother. Lea was twelve years old. She had skipped a year at the academy due to her vast knowledge of the ninja arts. Like Lee, she couldn't use Ninjutsu or genjutsu. But unlike her older brother, Lea studied about those two areas which she lacked talent in. Lea always thought that if she couldn't practice it, she might as well learn about them so that she could make a counter for it if she was faced with them in the heat of battle. Everyone in her class is a year younger than her, so Lea didn't feel so bad about skipping a year at the academy.

Lea was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed her brother giving her a hug. Lea returned the hug.

"Good luck little sister!" Lee smiled at Lea and ran off to meet Gai-sensei, "I'll be back here to meet you after your exam!"

Lea waved at Lee until she couldn't see him anymore. Lea took a deep breath and walked into the building, "Here goes nothing!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lee ran full speed to the practice field that he and his team always met up at every morning. Lee was a little late today since he had walked Lea to school, but he knew that Gai-sensei would understand.

Lee reached the field and found his sensei looking a little upset as Ten-Ten and Neji were sitting down on the ground, looking bored out of their mind.

Lee smiled at his teammates and sensei, "Ohayo gozaimasu, mina-san! Sorry I'm late this morning! I walked Lea to school today! Today is her exam to become a Genin!"

Gai's frown turned upside down quickly, "Ah, that's great news my youthful student! How nice of you to walk young Lea to her last day at the academy! We'll make training short today and go see her after her exams and celebrate!"

Ten-Ten smiled, "Lea is so smart, she'll pass with out a problem. I'm sure you're sister will do great Lee!"

Lee smiled at his teammate, "Thank you Ten-Ten."

"Best of luck to your sister…" Neji said nonchalantly. Neji and Lee were not on the best terms, since they had an argument over a mission a couple of days ago. They had been throwing insults at each other every training session. But Neji was no fool…if he ever said something bad about Lea, it would be the last mistake he'd ever make…and he knew that. Lee was very protective over Lea.

Gai-sensei gave his students a nice guy pose and a shiny smile, "YOSH! 100 laps around the practice field!"

"OSU! GAI-SENSEI!"

"God, not again!"

"…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX END

Well there's there first chapter! I hoped you all liked it!

Well… I have nothing else to say…. XD BYE! XD


End file.
